


The Raven Girl

by brandibees



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandibees/pseuds/brandibees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosabella Ophelia LeBeau was certified as crazy. In a sense she was. There was something that lead her to Henrietta Virginia and to those boys. She just didn't know what it was yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Before the reader jumps to conclusion. Yes, Ronan Lynch is gay. He's gay as hell. I know this. HOLD YOUR SHIT TOGETHER.  
> -This story coincides with The Raven Cycle but is it's own separate story with completely separate plot.

 

 

            Rosabella LeBeau was the first girl to ever go to Aglionby due to the nice check that Marcus LeBeau drafted as a _‘donation’_. Of course, Marcus LeBeau was an alumnus with no male heir to follow in his footsteps, so Aglionby made an exception. That being said, none of the boys objected the five foot six inch blonde whom wore the Aglionby uniform in a way that no boy ever could.

            Ronan was the first of the raven boys to meet Rosabella. Gansey would have been the first if he hadn’t of skipped Latin and it just so happen to be that Ronan didn’t on that day. Ronan dismissed Rosabella before he even formerly introduced himself to her. He played her off to be like any of the girls that Declan would have on his arm and nothing more. It wasn’t until the two of them were forced to work together on that day’s lesson that Ronan actually had some interest in her. This was partially due to her advanced knowledge of Latin, not as advanced as him, but advanced.

            To the other Aglionby boys, Rosabella was a trophy to be won. They fought for her attention in such a childish way that she was disgusted by the whole situation. She never let a smile cross or a word of endearment ever come out of her perfectly lined red lips. Soon enough, many would label her as a ‘bitch’ or ‘tease’ and completely give up on the chase. Being called names by trust-fund boys who wanted nothing more than a chance to get her in the back of their Porsche did nothing to her feelings. She would much rather be known as the bitch in the boy’s club than some Aglionby slut like those girls that swoon over their fancy cars and bank accounts. In fact, _Bitch of The Boy’s Club_ is a name she’d get embroidered on a designer leather jacket.

            Every morning after befriending the raven boys, Rosabella would park her matte black Audi R8 next to Gansey’s glowing orange Camaro. The two vehicles were literally night and day in contrast. Unlike _The Pig_ , the R8 was in pristine condition. There was not even a loose page of forgotten homework that littered the leather seats of the car. In fact, the car would look as if it hadn’t been driven off the car lot had Ronan not ever so slightly dinged the driver side door with the distinct shade of orange that Pig wore proudly. It wasn’t so much of a ding than a little chip of orange paint that looks as if could be rubbed off with a nice polish to those who even acknowledged the tiny spot in the first place. The only person who ever noticed was Rosabella.

            “Good morning, Rosey.” Gansey chimed from where he leaned on the hood of his car. His messy hair and puffy eyes revealed another long sleepless night full of research and planning. The boy was going to run himself into the grave if he didn’t get more sleep.

            “Morning, Gansey.” Rosabella climbed out of the car with a fresh cup of coffee in one hand and a Prada tote bag in the other. She ignored the wondering eyes that followed ever swing of her hips as they did every day. There was something about the way the pair of khaki chinos clung onto her hips and the white collared shirt separated between the buttons around her chest. It wasn’t that she was being flirtatious intentionally, it was just that the boys weren’t able to comprehend the idea of respecting a woman and, heaven forbid, being gentlemen.

            A boy with a hard face and a fresh buzz cut glanced up through the windshield of a BMW, Ronan Lynch. He had his cell phone pressed against the side of his face and seemed to be arguing with someone, most likely his brother. His head bounced ever so slightly to make it apparent that he acknowledged her presence before lighting up with the same anger she had seen a million times.

            “Morning, Adam.” Rosabella peered around the hood of The Pig to acknowledge the boy sitting on the asphalt with a book in his hand. She was about to ask what he was reading but she knew the answer already. It wasn’t a schoolbook so it had to be something to do with Gansey’s research. She pressed the lid of her recycled plastic coffee cup to her dark red lips and ever so carefully took a sip of the steaming hot vanilla caramel coffee. “Anything new?”

            Adam didn’t even look up from his book to shake his head. He was too wrapped up in whatever Gansey was having him do to even think of anything else. That was something Gansey had a knack of: rubbing his obsession off onto others.

            The slam of the BMW’s door didn’t even faze the trio who barely glanced at a very angry Ronan Lynch who was stomping toward them. A few cuss words spoken under his breath was enough to know that whatever had happened just made his day. Ronan didn’t usually have a good attitude anyway but it wasn’t hard to make it worse. It seemed as if that boy wasn’t a war against the world but a war within himself. The boy was a trigger happy war brigade with nothing to lose.

            Rosabella stepped closer toward Ronan, a little too close, and raised a perfectly manicured finger to his cheek to remove a loose eyelash. His skin was hot under her the tip of her finger but it seemed to always be that way. He was hot blooded in a dangerous way, almost like homemade moonshine or gasoline; a simple spark could erupt in an explosion. That is why Rosabella was so gentle with Ronan. She handled him the way you handle a burning candle or a skillet full of hot grease.

            Ronan and Rosabella had an interesting relationship that couldn’t be figure out, not even Gansey could. There was an intimate aura between the two of them. They stood too close together and communicated in an intricate language of gestures and looks. It was as if she knew all his secrets and he knew hers. Then again it seemed that way with all of the boys. Rosabella made all of her relationships intimate. It was just the way she was.

            “We gotta go!” Adam jumped to his feet as a bell rang from inside the school. There was only sixty seconds till the tardy bell and there was no way that the foursome could be late to their first class for the thousandth time. At least Adam couldn’t.

            The school day was as boring as every other day for Rosabella. She had studied in prep schools her whole life and her brain soaked up the knowledge like a sponge. The only problem was that her _‘ADD’_ was becoming worse. At least the countless doctors addressed the condition as Attention Deficit Disorder but that was after they confirmed it was the same mental disorder that landed her mother in the loony-bin the year before, schizophrenia. That diagnosis was as much bullshit as the cover up of ADD. Rosabella wasn’t _crazy_ like they played her out to be. She had the same voices and vivid dreams in her head that her mother had written about in her journal. There was nothing psychotic about either of them but her mother’s refusal for help landed both of them in the psychotic category. The doctors drugged them up and Marcus kept them behind tightly closed doors. It wasn’t till Rosabella secretly stopped taking the drugs and convinced her father she was better did he allow her to go to Henrietta. For her this was a way to find out what was actually wrong with her. She had to go where the voices were the loudest.

            At the end of the school day Rosabella didn’t even wait for the boys to make plans for this afternoon; she had made plans of her own. Gansey had suggesting going to a psychic but had failed to make an appointment and Rosabella wasn’t particularly excited to go into a reading with the boys in tow. There was a lot that the boys didn’t know about their female companion and there were things that she didn’t want to share, at least not yet. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust them; it was that she didn’t know how to handle it herself yet. Those boys didn’t need anything else to obsess about at this point in time. Plus, she knew Gansey would have everyone preparing for St Mark’s Eve in a couple of days. It was something he had been preparing for months while she was preparing for the screaming in her head to get worse. Maybe a reading would sooth the voices. She hoped it would.


	2. Chapter 2

 

            Blue stood at the kitchen table folding laundry into specifically categorized piles. It wasn’t so hard to distinguish the clothing to the owner but it was more about the way each owner preferred their laundry done. Maura liked her blouses hung on velvet hangers while Orla preferred to have everything folded as tightly as possible. Blue had this down to a science.

            It was late afternoon and sun was just barely peaking over the trees to the West. It was warm outside and there was a slight breeze that whipped the bottom of the lace curtain that covered the window above the sink. Spring was coming and summer would soon follow with hot humid days. The town would quiet down with the loss of the raven boys for a few months. It was a bitter sweet time.

            Maura came down the stairs a little harder than usual which made Blue curious. “She should be here any minute.” Maura glanced at Blue. “Leave the laundry.” It wasn’t rare that Maura would schedule a reading at this time but Blue hadn’t seen anything scheduled on the calendar.

            At that moment a matte black car pulled in front of the house and the entryway filled with psychic women. Everyone in the house was in the room, even Orla who didn’t really ever join readings. Blue didn’t know what was going on but she did know it was important. It was rare for anyone to spark their interests.

            The girl couldn’t even ring the doorbell before Maura pulled the door open for her. She was excessively tall but that had a large part to do with the pair of high heels on her feet. She was very pretty, stunning, but she looked distracted like her attention was being torn in a million different ways. Her hair was a few shades darker than Persephone’s and fell in long waves over her shoulders ever so elegantly. The only unusual thing about the girl is that she wore the same uniform as an Aglionby boy but there were no girls at Aglionby.

            “Come in, we’ve been expecting you.” Maura and the others stepped aside for the girl to enter the crowded hall.

            “Expecting me?” The girl’s perfect eyebrows came together in confusion. She had obviously _not_ made an appointment and she seemed to be very uncomfortable.

            Neeve stepped forward ever so gently. “We are psychics.” It was a simple answer that would explain the knowing but Blue knew better. They didn’t often see people unless they knew them directly or were linked to them. Blue had never once seen this girl in her entire life and she obviously didn’t know any of them.

            A sort of relief washed across the girl’s sun kissed face. “Right, I’m Rosabella LeBeau.”

            “No need to introduce yourself dear.” Persephone’s tiny voice was almost excited. She was never excited.

            Maura waved her into the reading room and motioned her to sit before she sat down across from her. Persephone, Neeve, and Calla took their own seats around the table whilst Jimi, Orla, and Blue settled themselves in their own spots. The small room felt crowded with so many inhabitants. It wasn’t often that so many were in the same small space.

            “I’ve never been to a reading before.” Rosabella broke the silence with a unsure laugh. The girl was as uncomfortable as I’d seen anyone before.

            Everyone seemed to glance at each other in a secret language that I definitely didn’t understand. There was a conversation between eyes that only they could understand and from the look of it they were trying to figure out a way to say something.

            As Calla began to open her mouth Maura jumped in. “Before we start I want to tell you that this is a safe place. It is all confidential and we are here to help you.” There was a motherly look to Maura as she spoke as if she was talking to a scared child.

            Rosabella’s eyes drifted down to the table as if she was zoning out and at that moment Blue knew why everyone was so excited. This girl was a psychic.

            “It’s quiet isn’t it?” Neeve’s gentle voice awoke her from her thoughts. “It’s because you aren’t the only one they are talking to.”

            “They have never been this quiet.” Rosabella’s scanned the room with wondering eyes.

            Blue had never met another psychic outside of the ones who lived at 300 Fox Way. She had heard stories about other psychics that the other members of the house had meant many moons ago but never encountered one herself. There were points in time that she thought that they might be the only ones left in the world but she knew better than to think in such a way. This world was full of such incredible things. This girl was just one tiny example of what the world had to offer.

            “How long have you heard them?” Persephone’s soft voice brought Rosabella’s eyes to her.

            Rosabella took a moment of thought before answering. “My whole life. My mother heard them too.” Her voice broke slightly when she spoke about her mother.

            Neeve quickly jumped into the next question. “Did she teach you anything about the voices? Did she tell you that you were psychic?”

            A flash of pure fear crossed the girl’s face. “They told me I was schizophrenic. They sent here away for it.” Rosabella’s voice was harsh and low, almost deadly like a sharp butcher knife. Her tiffany blue eyes swelled with fear and pain and for a moment she looked like she might cry.

            In that moment Maura’s motherly instinct kicked in. She had a very strong opinion about psychic abilities being excused as mental illness but she knew it wasn’t the time. Maura was looking at the girl in the same way she often looked at Blue when she had become upset.  It wasn’t a look of pity but one of understanding.

            Persephone rose from her seat to retrieve a stack of tarot cards from a shelf. Her delicate fingers shuffled the cards before fanning them out across the table. The girls knew it wasn’t for a reading of her future but to see how far her psychic abilities reach. “Run your hands over the cards and pick the one that feels right.” Her tiny voice was gentle but full of excitement.

            Rosabella leaned forward to reach across the table to hover her hand over every card in the deck. About a quarter of the way through the deck she paused. “Is it supposed to feel hot?” She looked up at Persephone with wide eyes before pulling the card out of the pile.

            Maura snatched the card from her hand. “ _High Priestess”_

            Persephone nearly squealed with joy which was something Blue never saw. Apparently this was something Persephone had seen but Blue wasn’t for sure.

            Neeve brought the attention back to Rosabella. “Is there any unusual things you’ve experienced yourself do? Maybe just paranormal things that happened around you?”

            “I used to talk to this little girl that lived at the playground when I was a kid. I didn’t know until later that she was a ghost.” Rosabella shifted uneasily in her seat. “I really haven’t tried to do anything. I mean I just got completely off my medication a few months ago. I mean…” She trailed off before her voice could break.

            “It’s okay.” Maura reached across the table to place her hand onto Rosabella’s. “This is something that takes time to learn. You won’t know everything immediately. We’re here to help you no matter how long it takes.”

            Calla’s eyebrow lifts at Maura. Calla had never really enjoyed teaching; at least she didn’t like teaching Blue. She wasn’t much of the motherly type but this was a special case. Most psychics develop and learn their abilities from a young age. If Rosabella developed strong psychic abilities that had been controlled under fear and heavy medication then Maura would need Calla to help teach her how to control them.

            Blue felt a small stab of jealousy at her mother’s words. She knew that her mother had anticipated Blue to have some kind of psychic ability and had spent many years preparing to teach her but they never came. Blue never became a psychic like her mother so she never got the chance to be taught but Rosabella was psychic and she needed to be taught. It wasn’t that Blue was fearful for being replaced by a girl that they had only just met but it did feel as if she was being overshined in that moment. Then again, she knew that feeling would soon pass.


End file.
